Czas Młota
ęste chmury dymu i popiołów wzbiły się w górę, lecz nawet one nie przysłaniały krwawego, południowego nieba. Był to szczególny dzień dla łowców z klanu Czarnej Skały, którzy popijali kwaśne trunki jadąc na swych tresowanych wilkach. Prowadzący tę dziką jazdę ork z łukiem wygiął kły w chytrym uśmiechu, widząc zainteresowanie kompanów. Nagle jego wilczy towarzysz rzucił się naprzód, lecz łowca zaraz zdzielił go swą ciężką ręką. Pozostali zarechotali tylko na ten widok, choć ukryty za maską ostatni z nich zdawał się niczym nie przejmować. Ork-przewodnik bez słowa rzucił zwierzęciu kawał mięsa schowany ostrożnie w sakwie, po czym gestem kazał reszcie zaczekać. Bez trudu wszedł na okoliczne wzgórze, gdzie wśród kamiennych ruin niewzruszenie stał pomnik człowieka z tarczą i półtoraręcznym mieczem. Korzystając z chwili spokoju szaroskóry przyglądał się inskrypcji pod postacią, z której nic nie rozumiał. Jej znaczenie dostrzegły jednak oczy, dotychczas wpatrzone w osłoniętą jedynie skórzanym pancerzem pierś orka. Wiatr na chwilę przykrył wszystko prochem. Wciąż jednak widoczny był napis pod pomnikiem - ,,Sir Anduin Lothar, Lew Azeroth, ostatni król Arathi"... - Ragnosh, Ty wilczy pomiocie! Ile jeszcze mam żłopać te szczochy i czekać, aż wreszcie wytropisz cholernego ludzia? - Najciężej opancerzony ze spragnionych krwi gniewnie wymachiwał dwuręcznym toporem, oślepiony czarną mgłą. Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie szum wiatru, ciosającego bez litości toporne skały. Nagle ork poczuł, iż coś zatrzymało jego ostrze. Widząc błysk stali wprawiony bojownik odskoczył, dostrzegając leżące na wzgórzu ciało tropiciela. Z mgły powoli wyłoniła się postać mężczyzny uzbrojonego w oręż podobny do bohatera z pomniku. Jego włosy ścięte w elfickim stylu teraz chaotycznie spływały spięte za plecami, a z drugiej strony miecza spływała ciemna, gorąca krew. Dzikie spojrzenie orka natrafiło na zimne, niebieskie oczy. Łowcy szybko napięli cięciwy i strzelili w kierunku przeciwnika, który uchylił się od ciosu topornika i zablokował strzały tarczą. Zamaskowany rzucił się za pobliski kamień, gdy masywny ork uderzył w jednego ze strzelców całym ciężarem ciała. Człowiek zdawał się nie przejmować tą ucieczką i ryknął na łowcę, naciągającego jednocześnie kilka strzał. Śmiech odbił się echem od ścian wąwozu, gdy wszystkie trafiły do celu. Nie udało im się jednak przebić przez wzmocniony thorium pancerz, którego właściciel parł nieprzerwanie do przodu, co chwilę blokując bądź unikając ataków. Ciężkozbrojny rzucił się na niego, lecz nie przewidział wytrącenia mu broni z rąk. Zaszokowany został przebity mieczem, tworząc kolejną osłonę wojownika, która po następnym deszczu strzał nie mogła już zwać się żywą tarczą. Przepełniony gniewem mężczyzna uwolnił ostrze i skoczył na łowcę, przecinając jego odsłonięte ciało na pół. Drugi tropiciel zachował jednak swe dzikie instynkty, krzykiem nakazując wilkom atak - sam również rzucił się na niego dla pewności. Tarcza spadła na pierwszą z bestii, miażdżąc jej czaszkę. Kolejnej udało się uczepić nogawicy woja, obalając go. Ostatni z łowców skoczył na niego z toporem, lecz jego przeciwnik zdążył się przewrócić na drugi bok. Jednoręczny topór uderzył o skałę, a miecz człowieka wbił się w orka głęboko, przygniatając go ciężarem ciała chronionego przez thorium i wilka, próbującego przebić metal kłami. Trzewia władcy bestii wystąpiły na wierzch przy akompaniamencie agonijnych jęków, a zdumione zwierzę puściło nogę wojownika, podchodząc do swego pana. Człowiek wstał krzywiąc się nieco i spoglądając umierającemu szaroskóremu w oczy, tak jak na początku walki. Wyjął bandaż, po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy podarł go na strzępy. Po chwili posypał ranę charakterystycznie pachnącym ziołem. Język wilka zaciekawiony nowym zapachem ostrożnie polizał rozwalone mięso, po czym wgryzł się w nie łakomie. Bezlitosny kat odwrócił wzrok od swojego dzieła i zamknął oczy, siadając na pobliskiej skale i wsłuchując się w ostatnie krzyki swej ofiary. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Z zamyślenia wyrwały go parzące dłonie, duszące w swych śmiertelnych objęciach. Oczom niedawnego zwycięzcy ukazał się zamaskowany, który bił mu brawo, mówiąc coś po orkowemu. Podszedł do zniewolonego powolnym krokiem i zdjął mu zbroję, mrucząc słowa cienia. Krew zalała wzrok niebieskookiego, który pod wpływem palącego bólu wypuścił broń. Ork rozerwał jego koszulę, przy okazji kalecząc nieznacznie klatkę piersiową. Duszący się czuł bliski koniec swej egzystencji, gdy czarnoksiężnik nachylił się nad nim, by posmakować jego krwi. Obrzydzenie poprowadziło jego rękę, gdy oderwał śliski język. Bezradny ork nie mógł zapanować nad demonem, który zniknął gdzieś po skręceniu karku swego władcy. Uśmiechnięty bojownik włożył swą zbroję, chwycił za miecz i tarczę, po czym ponownie zniknął w kłębach dymu, gdy czerwień południa powoli zmieniała się w fiolet... We wszechobecnej ciemności widać było jedynie zarys gór, a przede wszystkim jednej Czarnej Góry - jego cel. A noc była jeszcze młoda... Tydzień później w pobliżu Wielkiej Kuźni słychać było nerwowe szepty o ludzkim kowalu, który podobno miał wspiąć się na sam szczyt sztuki młota - posiadł umiejętność wytapiania czarnego żelaza, a jego zasobów nie posiadał żaden sprzymierzony klan. Na dodatek można go było dostrzec z planami straconymi przez Ironforge w Wojnie Trzech Młotów. W końcu krasnoludy przyjęły go dobrym piwem i jadłem, mimo iż zdecydował się zachować tajemnicę dla siebie. Wiele dni plotkowano potem, lecz jedna wersja powtarzała się najczęściej; Rada kowali miała zadecydować, że broń tego rodzaju należy się jedynie szczególnie godnym i to jego decyzją będzie, kto się takim okaże. Tymczasem podobno wyruszył do Everlook na spotkanie z nieumarłą mistrzynią młota, znaną jako Gibka Lilith. ---- Przewidywana data: 20.11.2010 (Najbliższa sobota), godzina 17:30. Jeśli chcecie, może ulec zmianie. Miejsce: Everlook, choć to również może ulec zmianie - zwłaszcza w wypadku, gdyby znaleźli się chętni na niższych poziomach. Cel eventu: Poznanie się graczy w RP, wzmocnienie ich od strony mechanicznej. Przykłady nagród: Dark Iron Pulverizer Hammer of the Titans Imperial Plate set Frostguard Gloves of the Dawn Girdle of the Dawn Organizator: Life Knight Kategoria:Eventy